


Unravel

by ljmaystrader



Series: Bound/Unbound [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, but like clean, face fucking, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljmaystrader/pseuds/ljmaystrader
Summary: Ember unwittingly triggered a heat cycle that now threatens to spread through the ghoul's quarters.When we last left our ghouls, Mountain was seeking out his reward for being such a good ghoul. Will he finally get the recognition he deserves from a certain Aether ghoul?





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment in this series. To learn more about how we ended up here, please consider reading the first three in the Bound/Unbound series. There is no real plot, just shameless smutty goodness between some nameless ghouls.

Mountain began to stir as Swiss released Aether from his mouth. Aether pulled the dark skinned ghoul up by the back of his neck, smashing his lips into his in a rough kiss. Aether could taste himself on Swiss’ tongue; he groaned in satisfied delight.

“So what do you say, do I deserve to get fucked now?” Swiss breathed out the question in-between kisses.

“Ah, love,” the Aether ghoul sighed. “Give me just a minute and I’ll give you whatever the fuck you want,” he continued to kiss the multi ghoul. “Just have to recoup for a minute or so” he chuckled darkly.

“Fuck that,” Mountain spoke up, palming himself. “I’ll give you what you want right the fuck now.”

The other two ghouls looked over to the tall, usually shy and reserved earth ghoul with wide eyes. Swiss could feel the heat from a blush rising across his face and neck. He eyed the tall drummer, sizing him up. Mountain’s eyes here heavy lidded and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. His lean, lithe frame was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Swiss’ eyes continued to roam over the earth ghoul’s body, and he had to admit, he did indeed enjoy what was before him. Mountain’s muscles rippled underneath his skin as he continued to pump away at himself. His thighs tensed and relaxed with delicate control. Swiss couldn’t help himself as he found himself crawling over towards the drummer subconsciously.

Aether took a step back and propped himself against the cool counter to take a breather and enjoy the show. Swiss leaned over the tall earth ghoul licking his lips in anticipation. He lowered his face to Mountain’s and kissed him deeply. He swirled his tongue languidly around the deliciously sweet earth ghoul’s before separating. A thin trail of saliva connected between them momentarily. 

“You’ll give me what I want?” Swiss peppered small wet kisses over Mountain’s lips and neck. The drummer sighed breathily and nodded. He reached up with his free hand and pulled Swiss back to his mouth. Mountain took Swiss lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it gently.

“I’ll fuck that tight hot ass of yours fucking raw,” he growled. In a flash, Mountain jumped to his feet from his prone position on the wooden bench and was already getting in position behind the multi ghoul, who was still on his hands and knees.

Mountain loomed over Swiss’ back and rolled his hips against the smaller ghoul’s ass, rubbing his hardened cock between his cheeks. Swiss groaned at the contact, but Mountain was just getting started with the poor ghoul. He steadied himself with one hand on Swiss’ hip, threading the other through his hair. He yanked his head to the side and clamped down on his neck, rolling his hips again, harder this time. Swiss whined, arching his back, desperate for the friction.

“Unf, Mountain, please!” he breathed out in a high pitched breathy moan. Swiss reached up to touch Mountain’s hip to dig his fingers into his flesh, but the tall ghoul wasn’t having it. The hand steadying himself released Swiss’ hip and moved to catch the offending wrist, wrenching it behind his back. Swiss yelped, caught off guard.

“Please what, Swiss? Tell me what it is you want,” he rasped into the multi ghoul’s ear before flicking his forked tongue over the heated flesh of his neck.

“Oh fuck, Mounty,” he whined, rubbing his ass against Mountain’s thick cock. The earth ghoul continued to rut against the smaller ghoul, his dick sliding easily in the cleft of his ass from the copious amounts of pre-cum. Mountain smirked, feeling the multi ghoul shudder beneath him.

“Go on, Swiss, say it,” Mountain hissed, thrusting particularly hard.

“Uhn!” Swiss tried to toss his head back, but Mountain still held a firm grip. Words failed the dark skinned ghoul who continued to write with unbridled lust from the heat. It clouded his mind completely and he found himself hard pressed to string together any cohesive thoughts other than to fuck and be fucked alike.

“Please give it to me!” the muscular ghoul begged, but it wasn’t what the earth ghoul wanted to hear. He felt drunk with lust himself, and it made him feel powerful and bold.

“Tsk tsk tsk, I can’t give you what you want if you can’t tell me what it is,” he grinned, continuing to grind against Swiss’s ass, relentlessly teasing him. His throbbing dick was pressed agonizingly against Swiss’ hole, gliding across it with each calculated thrust of Mountain’s hips. The multi ghoul was a panting mess, nearly sobbing from the filthy torture.

“Pl-please, Mounty, please,” he huffed. “Please fuck me.”

Mountain groaned, pulling tighter on Swiss’ hair. He lined himself up, pressing the head of his cock against the multi ghoul’s tight asshole. The poor ghoul was so lost in the heat he didn’t even care that he wasn’t even properly lubed up; he just ground back against the hard cock impatiently. Silently begging and pleading for the earth ghoul to just penetrate him already.

“Uhn… Satan, fuck, please, please hurry up and fuck me!” Swiss tried to desperately shove his hips back and force the earth ghoul inside him.

Mountain pulled back however, chuckling darkly. “Heh, easy you horny fuck. You aren’t even lubed up or prepped or anything,” he grabbed his cock and tapped it against Swiss’ ass cheek a few times, continuing to tease him.

“Enough! Either stick it in or I’ll flip you over and-!”

“Just let me get some lube on your ass, fuck Swiss. I can’t just shove it in you all dry,” Mountain laughed at the other ghoul’s desperation. He looked around the tiled bathroom for the discarded bottle of lubricant. His eyes honed in on it lying on the floor some distance away. He let go of Swiss’ wrist to angle himself better to reach the lube. He stretched out for it with his foot, kicking it towards them and about had it in his grasp when the roar from another well-satisfied ghoul echoed through the room. It sounded strong and dominating to the point Mountain completely forgot all about the lube and the waiting ghoul struggling in his other hand’s grasp. His cock twitched simultaneously along with his own asshole, already craving to be filled once more. He moved, turning towards the direction of the showers.

Swiss was not impressed however, as he glared at the tall ghoul. With his now free hand he shoved two fingers into his mouth, hastily licking and sucking on them to wet them. He reached back, eagerly pushing them into the tight ring of muscle. The tingly, sudden stretch was too much too fast, but it caused his vision to momentarily blank and his cock to twitch.

“Mountain, I swear to Lucifer below, if you don’t get your tall, gangly, ass back here and shove your dick in me, so help me I will get the hell up and go plop my fine ass down on Aether and you will just have to wait your turn again,” he threatened once he regained his senses.

Mountain heard him of course, but couldn’t shake the fresh wave of strong and overpowering pheromones sweeping in from the showers. A full body shudder wracked his whole frame; his cock became even harder than he had felt it in his entire life.

Swiss and Aether collectively groaned behind him. It was all too much for the young ghoul. He whimpered in submission and fell onto his hands and knees. Pure carnal lust scorched through his veins, dilating his pupils further until there was scarcely any colour to the ring around them. Slowly he turned his gaze back to the moaning mess of a multi ghoul, who hadn’t made any effort to make true on his threat. His vision tunneled, and he began to see only red.

Mountain’s body began to move and act on its own now as it only sought to relieve the ache the heat caused deep within his gut. He got up, sauntering back to the ghoul on the floor, who was busy fucking himself on his own fingers. Mountain seized Swiss’ hand, wrenching it away. Swiss’ breath hitched in his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled in a hiss between his teeth.

The smaller ghoul didn’t have too much time to mourn the sudden loss of stimulation as he felt Mountain’s hot breath on his ass. Mountain sank his teeth hard into the meat of Swiss’ left ass cheek, earning him a string of delicious sounding curses from the dark ghoul. Swiss wasn’t one hundred percent sure that the earth ghoul didn’t just take a hunk out of him, but honestly at that moment, with the pain swelling and mingling with the intense desire, he didn’t care. It felt too good to care.

With one hand holding Swiss’ arm back behind his back once more, Mountain used the other to spread Swiss apart. He licked over the cleft of his ass, lingering on his hole. Swiss bucked his hips, moaning lewdly. He shoved his ass into Mountain’s face seeking out more pleasure from the tall earth ghoul.

Wet, smacking sounds reverberated off the walls; they met with moans and breathy sighs from all three ghouls present. Aether reclined back, enjoying the normally reserved earth ghoul taking his pleasure from the toned and well built multi ghoul. He was already sporting a semi as he continued to catch his breath from his first two orgasms. 

When Mountain was sure that Swiss’ hole was perfectly sopping wet, he pulled back, licking his swollen lips and snarled, baring his teeth. Swiss whined impatiently, tossing his head back. He didn’t have to wait long however, Mountain spat onto his puckered hole just for effect before burying himself to the hilt. Swiss cried out from the sudden forceful stretch, but he would be lying if he said he hated it. After all, he was normally the dominant participant so it was rare indeed that someone would be so rough and manhandled him.

Mountain gave the other ghoul no time at all to adjust to his hefty girth as he began to mercilessly pound him. Swiss’ eyes rolled back into their sockets from the intensity of it all. Words were strangled and came tumbling out of his mouth as a garbled mess. It all spurred Mountain on.

“Yes,” he hissed. “That’s right, take this fat dick!” Mountain growled, ramming his throbbing hard cock deep into Swiss’ tight ass. The sounds of unmistakable flesh slapping flesh filled the steamy bathroom. Neither of the two noticed (or cared) that they now had another to join their audience.

Ember emerged; hot and wet, from the long shower he had with Rain. His skin was flushed, practically glowing, and his eyes were dark and filled with lust. Ember’s eager cock bounced and bobbed with each step as he approached the two fucking ghouls next to the wooden bench.

“You make too much noise Swiss; I could hear you moaning like a bitch even over Rainy,” he spat, sneering as he snatched up the dark ghoul’s jaw. He forced him to look up at him and his wicked grin. “Here, have something to quieten you up and put that fucking mouth of yours to better use,” Ember plopped himself unceremoniously onto the bench and guided his mouth over to his crotch. 

Swiss wobbled to try to keep up with the Ember’s motions, but lost his balance as the horny fire ghoul yanked him around. Ember held him up by his jaw and laughed as the multi ghoul whined, scrambling to regain his balance.

Mountain was too far lost chasing his own release to even bother letting up. His eyes were closed and his brows knit tightly together in concentration. Sweat beaded and dripped down his skin.

Swiss tried to wrench his arm from the tall ghouls grip, but the drummer held firm, using his arm for leverage to fuck him harder. The multi ghoul grunted at the effort to keep himself somewhat upright as he latched onto the fire ghoul’s thigh. He pulled himself up, opening his mouth wide, his tongue lolling out. He moaned wantonly. Ember groaned at the sight laid out beautifully before him; seizing the opportunity to shove his cock into the wet heat of Swiss’ mouth. Ember wove his fingers through Swiss’ hair and used his mouth like his own personal fleshlight. He moved Swiss up and down the length of his cock, swearing gruffly at the obscenely hungry noises pouring from the multi ghoul. His eyes rolled in their sockets.

Aether on the other hand, couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene playing out before him. He licked his dry lips wishing he had a cigarette. Something clicked suddenly as his mind played back what Ember had said before turning Swiss into a spit roasted fuck toy. Rain had been in here with him, but only the fire ghoul had emerged from the showers. Aether forced himself off and away from the cold countertop to go check on the poor unfortunate water ghoul.

On a good day, Ember was just a menace- playing pranks on others, walking around in fewer clothes than he should, and just generally being a goblin. In the grips of a heat cycle, he was downright vicious. He would bite and sink his claws and dick into anyone or anything he could persuade to come near him and stay still long enough. He was an honest to Satan sex fiend with the fucking stamina of a champion stallion. Of course, this was par for the course for fire ghouls, but on the topside, things were different than in Hell. He was far stronger than humans and could do some serious damage if one just happened to come across his path in the throes of a heat. 

It was true that Rain was not human, Aether still worried for the young water ghoul. He was still considered young for a ghoul, only being alive for maybe 100-250 human years old; barely enough to even experience maybe one or two heat cycles. That, on top of which, he had never experienced one with such a nasty fuck like Ember.

When Aether turned the corner, he saw a pile of discarded clothes off to the side of one of the wooden benches closest to the wall, but no water ghoul. The erotic sounds of moaning and panting and wet flesh slapping against flesh echoed off the walls of glass and tile around him. He took a few tentative steps towards the stall with billowing steam coming from it. _’Rain must still be in there, cleaning up and running up the water bill as usual,’_ Aether thought.

“Rain? It’s just me, don’t be alarmed,” the large ghoul said to alert him to his presence. He strode over to the shower stall expecting to see the water ghoul’s toned and lean body glistening with soapy lathers, but instead what he found was a crumpled heap of a ghoul, huddled in the corner of the stall. Aether quickly ducked in to check that Rain wasn’t hurt. He bent down and ran his hands over the water ghoul’s skin, Rain whimpered and tried feebly to bat Aether’s large hands away.

“Ungh, no Ember, please, I can’t… I’m fucking bone dry,” he uttered weakly. “Please I can’t cum anymore.”

It tugged on Aether’s poor sappy heart to see such a blessed out ghoul. He should be ready to go in just a little while of course, but Aether couldn’t help but notice how thick and hard Rain’s cock still was. Aether’s blood gushed to his own groin as another heated root of desire took hold deep in his gut. He licked his lips, pupils dilating at the thought of taking the young ghoul then and there.

No, the large quintessence ghoul would never take advantage of another, even in this maddening state of arousal. He was unsure of what to do when another loud roar came from the front of the communal bathroom. Aether was certain it was Ember, and also that it was loud enough for the rest of the hall to hear it as well. He left the water ghoul alone for the time being as he made up his mind on where he would sink his cock next.

With another wave of pheromones hitting him like a punch to the gut, the quintessence ghoul growled as his cock twitched angrily at not having any action. He needed to be buried balls deep and right the fuck now.  
He stalked around the tiled divider wall to see Ember smack Swiss across the face, sneering with a wild gleam in his eyes. Ember roughly grabbed Swiss’ chin once more.

“Oh my sweet Swiss chocolate, you look so goddamn sexy with my cum all over your face; dripping down your chin,” he purred, dragging a sharp claw down his jawline to emphasize his point. He bent forward and lewdly licked Swiss’ sweaty cheek, moaning as he did so. Mountain was still happily pounding away, however he now held both of Swiss’ arms behind his back, practically pushing and pulling the dark ghoul over his cock, impaling him over and over. Swiss’ eyes were glazed over and heavy lidded, his tongue falling out of his mouth as he moaned loudly. 

Ember got up from the bench just to run face first into the solid wall of muscle that was Aether’s chest. He grunted at the impact, glaring up at the sweat covered ghoul before him.

Aether’s big hands seized the fire ghoul by the shoulders and forced him back down onto the wooden bench.

“Aether, what the fuck?” Ember managed to ask before the intimidating quintessence ghoul pinned him down and crashed their lips together in a fierce, daunting kiss. Aether was lost in the heat now. He fought the small lithe ghoul for dominance, knowing he would win. He grappled with Ember’s legs as the smaller ghoul continued to kick. Aether managed to finally gain control of the fire ghoul below him by wrapping his large calloused fingers around Ember’s still sensitive cock. He began to pump his hand furiously as they continued to explore each other’s mouths.

Aether pulled back only slightly to grunt out a single word in question form: ‘lube?’

Ember panted gruffly, looking about in a daze. He pointed a shaky finger at the floor by Aether’s feet. The bottle was uncapped and laying on its side where Mountain had dropped it in his haste to sheathe his dick into Swiss’ ass.

Aether nabbed it up with the hand not stroking away at the fire ghoul’s member, gauging it had roughly a few ounces still remaining. It was plenty enough for Aether. He grinned, releasing the fire ghoul’s cock, instead hooking his arms up under Ember’s knees instead; folding him in half as easy as a sheet of paper. Aether’s smoldering eyes bore down into Embers.

“Hold ‘em,” he ordered. His voice was deep, dark, and gravelly. He squeezed lube onto Ember’s hole, spreading it around with his slippery fingers. He prodded the delicate puckered flesh with two fingers, teasing him. Ember whimpered and whined. Aether capped the bottle and tossed it aside once again, setting his large hand over Ember’s mouth, running his fingers almost lovingly across his wet lips. He then moved lower and lower, until he was hovering over the fire ghoul’s neck where he squeezed on the pulse points.

The fire ghoul groaned deeply, his eyes rolling back into their sockets. It was one of the most pathetically erotic sounds Aether had ever heard, and it was delicious.

He wasted no more time with gentle teasing. He slid his now lubed up cock against Ember’s ass before lining himself up and plunging in deep, almost seating himself completely in one thrust. The look of sheer euphoria on Ember’s face have away just how much he loved being filled up to the brim with the large ghoul’s equally large and impressive cock. Ember brought his hand up to his mouth and clamped down on it to keep from crying out as Aether began to move inside him.

“No,” the larger ghoul yanked Ember’s hand away from his mouth. “Let me hear those fucking moans. I want to hear how my bottom bitch sounds as I fuck them senseless,” he growled, picking up the pace.

“Ohh fuck,” Ember gasped before moaning helplessly. Aether’s cock felt like it would tear him in two, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy every bit of the delectable pain of it all.

Off to the side of them, Swiss choked back sobs of pleasure as he released onto the floor; his cock untouched. Sweat dripped from his beautiful caramel skin, adding to the pool of bodily fluids. Behind him, Mountain was still going, strong as ever. He had the stamina of a young virile ghoul after all; it was well within his nature as a drummer too, to keep a rhythm going until he was exhausted and well spent.

“Please, no more! Ah, I can’t –ungh- I can’t ta… oh fuck… take it,” Swiss cried out as the overstimulation seeped in his quaking muscles. Mountain snapped out of his trace-like haze, slowing his pace to a snails crawl before carefully pulling out. He tenderly held the multi ghoul, stopping him from crumpling to the floor.

The tall drummer picked up his limp friend as if he weighed nothing but a feather, and laid him gently on the wooden bench on the opposite side of the room. Swiss twitched and shuddered; his body still wracked with the last tremors of his orgasm. Mountain leaned over him, brushing his soft thin lips over Swiss’ lush and full ones. Swiss sighed deeply into the kiss and murmured unintelligible words of thanks to the drummer between breaths. Mountain kissed him slowly, deeply, allowing himself to explore the other’s mouth in a way he hadn’t been able to before.

If his throbbing cock hadn’t been begging for attention, Mountain would have been content kissing Swiss for far longer. As if on cue, Aether spoke up, and called out to him.

“Clean up and come fill Ember’s mouth. I want to see if he can still make such beautiful sounds around a dick,” Mountain groaned deeply within his chest. A feral want began to drive his movements again. He slowly rose up to his feet. Swiss tried to follow his lips, but just didn’t have the energy left to lift himself up. He whined at the loss of the feel of the drummers kisses, his hot breath mingling with his own, the touch of the percussionist’s mouth on his, but finally relaxed with a deep, appreciative sigh as the ache from the heat was satiated for the time being. 

The tall ghoul bent down and gently kissed the dark multi ghoul on the forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to come back for seconds of that glorious ass of yours,” he whispered before standing up to his full height and striding over to the sink to clean up at the behest of the Aether ghoul.

Aether was relentless as he pounded into the small guitarist. He looped his fingers through the rings pierced through Ember’s nipples and tugged on them. The thin fire ghoul wailed and grasped the larger ghoul’s wrists just to give him something to hold onto. Ember panted breathlessly, his eyes shut tight and his brows furrowed. Mountain snuck up beside him; the sound of his bare feet padding over was masked by the wet fleshy sounds of Aether’s hips snapping against Ember’s thighs.

Mountain gripped the fire ghoul’s mouth by his jaw, squeezing down on the hinges. He loomed menacingly over the small guitarist. The tall earth ghoul grinned wickedly. He leaned down and licked Ember’s cheek, similarly to how he had done to Swiss just a short while before.

“-Ountain?” Ember breathed. The drummer licked over the fire ghoul’s lips and glided his tongue over his teeth.

“Will you show me what you can do with your pretty little filthy mouth, Ember?” he asked in a darker voice than Ember knew he was even capable of using. It was deep and will of agonizing want. The guitarist moaned softly and nodded best he could as the earth ghoul still held his jaw in place. He stuck his tongue out, waiting. 

The earth ghoul was full of surprises tonight however. He quickly released his jaw, seizing the small ghoul by the wrists and yanked them up and over his head, pinning them down with one long thin hand of his own. He swung his leg over the bench and Ember’s torso, facing him. He grasped his cock with his free hand, tapping it against the warm, wet, and waiting tongue before him. Mountain rubbed the tip across Ember’s lips, spreading the clear pre-cum over them. Ember flicked his tongue over the frenulum, then over his lips with a whine.

Mountain smacked him in the cheek with his dick. “Stop teasing and blow me already, you fucking gremlin!” the drummer growled as he stuffed his thick cock down Ember’s throat.

Ember sighed in immense pleasure as best he could around Mountain’s length as the earth ghoul thrust into his mouth. Aether groaned, gripping the drummers shoulder for leverage. Ember had been effectively folded up into a fucktoy pretzel. He was very glad he had been doing the stretches and yoga with Cirrus and Cumulus now.

“Uhn! Fuck! You’re so fucking tight!” Aether hissed between thrusts. He removed the hand on Mountain’s shoulder to slide underneath Ember’s knees so he could further push his legs up. He wanted to be buried as deep as possible in Embers ass as he could get. He pulled back then harshly snapped his hips forward, jabbing Ember’s sweet spot head on.

Ember wailed around Mountain’s dick as he thrashed about, desperately trying to free his arms from Mountain’s steel grip. He was swallowing more and more around the thick cock in his throat. Mountain threw his head back, howling in pleasure as he stilled himself, afraid to move. He worried it would bring about his end too soon, and that isn’t what he wanted. The earth ghoul wanted to face fuck Ember for as long as he could stand.

Within Mountain’s moment of pause however, Ember wriggled his hands free. He clawed up at the stomach and hips of the earth ghoul above him. He thrashed about, pushing on his captor to try to get him to dislodge his dick from his throat so he could catch his breath.

“Uhn, fine!” Mountain slid back and took his dick out of Ember’s mouth. Ember gasped, gulping down breath after breath of fresh air. Aether stilled his movements as well.

“You alright, Ember? We aren’t too much for you, are we?” The thick ghoul ducked around Mountain’s side to leer down at Ember. Though there was a slight mockery to his tone, Aether and Mountain both knew that if the little spitfire was really in over his head, he would say so. And they both knew they would ease up on him. Ember closed his eyes for a second, composing himself.

“Hah, you wish! I’ve had more fun with- hhhn!”

Aether didn’t wait for the snarky reply to tumble out of Ember’s mouth as he reached down and wrapped his large ringed fingers around the smaller ghoul’s dick and squeezed. Ember choked on his tongue.  
“There there, that’s a good boy, eh? Just continue- uhn!- taking what we’re giving you,” he slowly pumped Ember’s dick at the same rate as he began to fuck him again.

Mountain was spurred on by the lascivious sounds pouring free from the fire ghoul’s mouth. He had no more patience and could no longer fight off the urge to rut into the ghoul’s mouth again. With little warning stood up, swinging his leg back over Ember’s torso until he repositioned himself to where he was facing the Aether ghoul. He tilted Ember’s head back and proceeded to fuck his mouth unceremoniously.

Mountain gripped the back of the quintessence ghoul’s neck, pulling him into a sloppy open mouth kiss. Together he and Aether fucked Ember in tandem; rhythmically impaling the lithe ghoul as one.

The ghoul below them jerked and shook around their every movement. He was helpless to stop the overwhelming pleasure traversing his body. He had no choice but to submit and succumb to the wills of the ghouls above him as they used his body for their own needs. The thought alone made his eyes roll back. His eyelids fluttered close. His body spazzed with the tell tale signs he was close to his release. From the looks and sounds of it, so were the two ghouls above him.

Between their panting and heavy breathing in general, their movements became hurried and erratic.

“Fuck, Aether, I can’t… fuck, fuck… fuck I’m gonna- gonna! Hn-!” the drummer gasped, staring directly ahead at Aether; his eyes starting to gloss over.

“Mountain,” Aether growled, devouring the tall ghoul’s words with a deep kiss.

Mountain pulled back hastily, extracting himself from Ember’s mouth and tearing apart from Aether’s kiss. He stroked himself furiously, groaning at the sheer bliss on the fire ghoul’s face. He was such a good ghoul, he even kept his lips parted and his tongue out to receive his load.

“Oh fuck, ohfuck, of-!” with a rather distasteful groan, he came, spurting thick strands of cum across Ember’s face. Mountain stilled his hand, but it didn’t stop Ember from snaking his own around Mountain’s length. He continued to stroke him, milking out every last drop of hot cum from the earth ghoul. Mountain’s face contorted with obscene amounts of pleasure as he jerked and quaked in the hands of the fire ghoul. Ember’s mouth split into a wide grin as he used his long tongue to lick up what he could reach of the tall drummer’s release. He chuckled darkly in a rather mad way as his body gave over completely to the heat. The smells, the feel, the taste of it all was proving to be too much for the fire ghoul to fight.

He had already orgasmed at least 5 or so times already, but it still wasn’t enough. He was drunk with pure lust and it left him completely insatiable. Even with Aether’s deft hands working him over and his ass being split apart by the large and meaty dick of the quintessence ghoul, it just wasn’t enough. He was being driven insane by it all.

Mountain, once he was able to think somewhat clearly, waved to Aether in front of him to get his attention. He motioned for a change of position. Aether nodded in understanding, relaxing his grip on Ember’s cock. He slowly pulled out with a hiss from both he, and the ghoul below him. 

Ember, not wanting it to stop, wrapped his legs around Aether’s hips in a poor attempt at making him stay in place. It was no use however, as their skin was too sweaty to get a proper grip. Aether slid completely out of his abused asshole. Pre-cum and lube oozed from him.

Before he could use the opportunity to yell at Aether for stopping, he was being flipped over and picked up like a ragdoll by the strong ghoul he was to yell at. Aether held him up by the backs of his thighs, holding him flush against his warm belly and chest. Mountain quickly angled Aether’s cock back into position and directed it back inside Embers waiting asshole.

The familiar stretch burned again as Aether penetrated him from behind. Ember was helpless once more and at the utter mercy of Aether and his ferocious thrusting. That was what he expected at least, but it isn’t what came. Aether barely seemed to move at all; he just held Ember up with his legs splayed open.

Mountain knelt down before him and grasped Ember by the back of his thigh, and licked the long sinewy muscle that ran from the base of his cock, up to the frenulum. His breath came out in hot huffs against Embers heated skin. Ember whined and writhed against Aether’s strong hold.

“Oh shit.. fuck, p-please, Aether, please,” he begged. “Please start moving in me. Please start fucking me I need- fuck!” his words died in his throat as Mountain took all of his cock into his mouth in one fluid motion. Ember gurgled back moans as he clenched around Aether’s cock. His eyes rolled happily and gleefully as his tongue lolled out from his mouth again.

The earth ghoul bobbed his head and hummed appreciatively around the cock in his mouth. The vibrations stoked the fire growing deep within the guitarist’s gut. Ember continued to groan and babble at the intensity, but Aether held fast.

“Who’s moaning like a bitch now, Em?” Aether whispered hoarsely into Ember’s ear. His hot breath sent chills down the fire ghoul’s spine. He nipped at Ember’s ear, causing him to thrash about. Mountain worked harder to keep the wiggling and struggling ghoul’s cock in his mouth. He finally cupped Ember’s balls, giving them a firm squeeze. He eased off Ember’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks as he did so, releasing it with a wet pop.

“Stop fighting us, Ember,” he murmured, squeezing his balls a little tighter. 

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t,” he gulped audibly. “I can’t help it. It feel-feels so fucking good,” he drew out the last word with a hot moan. “I just want more,” he breathed heavily, panting. He never once opened his eyes. It seemed a struggle just for him to string words together.

Aether took a seat, driving himself deeper into the fire ghoul, who breathed out a breathy high pitched sigh.

“Shh, shh,” Aether rested the ghoul’s legs over his own and held him closely to his body. “Easy, Ember. Just let us make you feel good, ok?” Aether caressed Ember’s chest with one hand. The other ran up and down his stomach. Mountain reached up and toyed with one of Ember’s piercings, making the ghoul twitch violently. He chuckled wickedly as he resumed blowing him.

Aether carefully rolled his hips, fucking into the ghoul once more.

Ember heaved, his ribs pushing against his flesh for freedom. He couldn’t breathe enough. He needed more oxygen in his lungs. Aether reached up with the hand that was caressing his chest to softly stroke over Ember’s neck.

“That’s it mate, just like that,” he cooed, applying more and more pressure down onto the pulse points of Embers throat. He knew his limits and knew this was one of his favourite things that would send the ghoul over the edge quickly. After all, he was steadily approaching his own climax as well. Their sweat soaked bodies found a natural rhythm grinding together; each movement pushing the other closer to the precipice.

“Cum for me Ember,” Aether whispered ardently into the fire ghoul’s ear. He dug his fingers in a little deeper into Ember’s neck. “Cum for me; cum all over Mountain’s mouth for me. Show him how much you appreciate him,” his hips stuttered as he tried to hold on. “I want to watch you paint his face. Cum for me,” he began to repeat it like a mantra. “Cum, cum, cum…”

And cum, he did.

Fire flew through Ember’s veins; the coil deep in his belly snapped and his entire body seized up as he orgasmed. His mouth was frozen in a silent scream as he came harder than he had in a long while. Mountain pulled back just in time for be his across the nose and mouth with the first thick pearly white rope of cum. He grinned at the lewd expression on Ember’s face. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to stroke his cock as it pulsed and spurted ropes of hot and sticky cum.

It was too much for the Aether ghoul as Ember clamped down and squeezed the living , breathing, fuck out his cock. He instantly released his grip on Ember’s throat as he erupted inside his impossibly tight ass. He lurched forward and bit down hard onto the small ghoul’s bony shoulder; his balls drew up and clenched with each pump and twitch of his cock. He easily filled Ember’s ass with thick oozing cum. Aether groaned with a deep and dark tone to his voice. It welled in his chest and came out like a dominating growl.

Mountain continued to stroke Ember through his earth shattering orgasm. His asshole quivered uncontrollably, fluttering around the large girth of Aether’s cock. It continued to milk him until he was utterly and completely spent inside him. Slowly and delicately he retracted his hand. The earth ghoul placed a gentle kiss to the tip of Ember’s cock. It caused Ember to twitch again, tightening up around Aether. Both ghouls groaned simultaneously.  
“Mount,” Aether said breathlessly. He licked his dry lips and tried again. “Mountain,” he called for the earth ghoul. “Can you,” he gestured to Ember who was barely clinging to consciousness and himself. Mountain nodded in understanding, bouncing up to his feet. He took the bulk of Ember’s weight off of Aether. The quintessence ghoul aided best he could, but he was quickly losing out to a tiredness that was all encompassing.

He felt a pair of soft, cool hands on his heated broad shoulders, helping him stay upright while Ember was extracted. Aether tilted his head back to see the water ghoul, Rain, standing behind him. He smiled softly and turned his head to nuzzle into him.

“Easy there, big guy. We still have to get Ember off of you,” he bent down and nuzzled Aether anyway. Rain stepped forward and let the Aether ghoul lean back against his cool body. Mountain grunted at Ember’s dead weight, but successfully dislodged him from Aether’s softening cock. He flopped Ember around, heaving him over his shoulder with a soft ‘oof’. He glanced down to Rain.

“Common room?” Mountain asked, jerking his head in the general direction of the room. Rain nodded. Mountain turned and started to walk out of the bathroom. The multi ghoul was in his wake, though he looked more like a half asleep, blessed out zombie at that point. 

“Come on, Aeth, I can’t pick your big ass up and tote you out of here like Ember. We’re gonna make a pallet in the common room tonight and all sleep together in a nice big cuddle puddle. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Rain rubbed Aether’s shoulders as a bribe. He could hear and feel the larger ghoul purring. Rain prodded Aether in the side. Aether grumbled something that closely resembled ‘ok, ok’ but the water ghoul couldn’t be quite sure.  
“I’m getting up now, ok?” Aether said hoarsely.

“Good boy,” Rain smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and indulging with me. I always like to see what you think and feel about the stories I write, so comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for sticking around and if you want, come visit me on tumblr @ ljmaystrader.


End file.
